


A Cold Than Warmth

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Cold Than Warmth

There was a girl 17 years old with boy short white hair, blue eyes wearing a white button down shirt, gray mini skirt and wearing thigh high boots walking across the street. Suddenly her body was very cold and she could see her breath. She saw fog coming out of an ally and she saw mist coming out of the alley too. She went to investigate. She saw a beautiful handsome blue alien like moth man making ice sculptures in the alley.

"So it was you that is making all the condensation."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because it is making me cold."

"Oh sorry for that. I apologize. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright. So what are you making?"

"I am making sculptures of this girl who keeps on appearing in my dreams."

"Wait a minute... she looks exactly like me."

"Oh my god it is you. You are the one I have been dreaming about."

"But I do not know you. We never even met before."

"I know, I know but I had these visions of you. I believe in love at first sight and I have fallen madly in love with you."

"But, no, stay away."

"Sweetheart I'm in love with you, please don't go."

"Ok but we got to get to know each other first."

"Ok sounds good babe."

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Didn't you say you were cold?"

"Yes but now I don't feel cold anymore."

At that Big Chill went over and kissed her on the lips. Then they walked hand in hand to the ice cream shop.


End file.
